Blessed
by Kate Roberts
Summary: Catherine reflects on her life with Grissom


**fic inspired by Martina McBride's Blessed**

**Fic for Andry :) I hope you like it :) fic also for Starbuck twins**

**Thanks to Jen for BETA-ing :)**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing :D**

* * *

Catherine felt the warm sun kiss her face as it peaked through a crack in the curtains. She opened one eye just to shut it immediately as the bright light blinded her. She groaned and slightly shifted in her husband's arms, settling into her pillow again. Before she could fall asleep again, she heard giggles coming from down the hall.

"Gil, the girls are up." She mumbled into her pillow. His response came in the form of loud snores. She smiled and pulled the sheets off her body. She threw her legs off the bed and shivered as her feet met the cold hardwood floors. Catherine smiled as she walked across the halls to the twins' room. She opened the door a crack and looked at the two little red haired girls playing on the floor. The twins had been an unexpected surprise but one that had thrilled both she and Grissom.

"Mommy!" Leah exclaimed as she noticed her mother in the door. The girl jumped to her feet and ran into her mother's arms.

"Hi sweetheart! Did you sleep well?" Catherine asked picking her up and hugging her tight. The girl nodded.

"Mommy! My turn." Jennifer whined as she pulled on Catherine's pyjama top. The redhead placed the girl down to pick up the second one. Jennifer giggled as Catherine squeezed her tight.

"You two go wake up daddy so he can help you get ready for school." Catherine smiled and the two girls ran down the hall and into the master bedroom. The redhead opened the door across the hall from the twins' bedroom and peaked into 17 year old Lindsay's room. The teen was still sleeping soundly. Decided not to wake her daughter, Catherine walked to the kitchen and started on the coffee and breakfast for the girls. From the kitchen, she could hear Grissom fighting to get the twins dressed and ready for school. Once the cereal was on the table and the coffee was ready the twins burst into the kitchen and sat down at the table. The Grissoms attended to their daughters before each taking a cup of coffee.

"You should go wake Lindsay." Gil said softly to Catherine.

"I know, but I don't want to, she'll be mad." Catherine said.

"I'll go!" Jennifer said all too happy to wake up her older sister. Jennifer waking up Lindsay usually consisted of the girl jumping on the teen's bed until she woke up.

"No, sit down." Catherine said. The girl pouted and sat down again.

"Leah!" Grissom said as the girl stuck her tongue out to her sister. Catherine rose from her chair with a sigh and crossed the house to the bedrooms. She opened Lindsay's door and turned the light on." Lindsay, get up, time for school." Catherine said softly.

"Five more minutes." Lindsay mumbled into her pillow covering her head with her comforter.

"Now!" Catherine said pulling the comforter off. 

From the kitchen, Grissom laughed as he heard Lindsay almost yell at Catherine and then the redhead replying with the same sternness as her daughter.

"Is mommy mad?" Leah asked worried.

"No, mommy's just telling Lindsay to get ready for school." Gil said, reassuring the girl. Catherine came back moments later with a smile on her face.

"Alright now, daddy's going to drive the two of you to school, remember that grandma Lily is picking you up," Catherine smiled, "I will see you both tomorrow." She added hugging the girls and kissing their heads.

"I'll see you tonight," Gil said kissing Catherine, eliciting a chorus of "eeewww" from the twins before leaving. Lindsay stumbled into the kitchen looking exhausted.

"You have about ten minutes to eat your breakfast and get to school." Catherine smiled.

"I know, I'll get something from the cafeteria." Lindsay said grabbing the car keys.

"I'll see you tomorrow; behave for your friend's mother." Catherine smiled as Lindsay walked out the door. The redhead cleaned up the kitchen and hurried to go and dress.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as Catherine sat on the front porch swing, waiting for Grissom to be ready. She gently moved the swing back and forth as she glanced into the horizon. She took in a deep breath before letting in it out in a sigh.

"Why so blue?" She heard Grissom say form behind her. She turned around and looked at him with a smile.

"Just reflecting on everything," She smiled. He sat down beside her. "I was just thinking that I am so lucky to have you and Lindsay and Leah and Jennifer, my life is so perfect." Grissom smiled at her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. His blue eyes met hers and she smiled again.

"That's only because you're perfect." He said gently before kissing her. Catherine giggled and sighed again.

"Shall we get going?" She asked. He nodded and stood up, putting his hand out to help her. She pulled the shawl around her shoulders and they walked up to the car.

Nick and Calleigh's wedding was the most fun Catherine had had since the twins' birth. She laughed as she danced with the girls, enjoying herself to the maximum. She had never imagined Nick would find a good girl to settle down.

"I'll be right back." She yelled to Wendy over the music. She walked away from the crowd and ordered a drink. As she turned around, she spotted Grissom across the crowded hall. Their eyes met and she smiled at him. Her mind suddenly filled of thoughts of her daughters and ignoring the fun she was having, she suddenly wish she were home to tuck them in. Grissom gave her a funny look and then crossed the dance floor to join her.

"You want to go home, don't you?"

"Yeah." Catherine smiled. He placed a hand on her elbow.

"Come on." He smiled. They waved to the crowd and left.

"You're early!" Lily said as they walked into the house.

"Catherine missed the girls." Grissom laughed as his wife walked to the back of the house. She opened the twins' bedroom door a little bit and saw that the two were still awake.

"MOMMY!" They both yelled sitting up in bed.

"Hi, sweethearts." Catherine smiled. "Lie down again." Grissom walked into the room.

"DADDY!" the twins yelled again sitting up. Once they had settled into their beds again, Grissom kissed them both goodnight.

"I'll be there in a minute." Catherine smiled as he walked out.

"Mommy, are you going to sing us a song?" Leah asked with shinning eyes.

"Of course! Which song do you guys want to sing?" Catherine asked with a smile.

"Sing the lullaby." Jennifer whispered to her mom. Catherine nodded and dimed the lights in the room. Sitting on the floor between the two beds, she softly started singing:

"_Lullaby and good night_  
_in the sky stars are bright_  
_around your head flowers gay_  
_set your slumbers till day_

_Lullaby and good night_  
_in the sky stars are bright_  
_around your head flowers gay_  
_set your slumbers till day_  
_close your eyes now and rest_  
_may these hours be blessed_  
_close your eyes now and rest_  
_may these hours be blessed_

_Lullaby and good night_  
_in the sky stars are bright_  
_around your head flowers gay_  
_set your slumbers till day." _By the time she sang the last notes, the girls were both sleeping. She stood up quietly and kissed their heads. With one last glance at the girls, Catherine closed the bedroom door and walked to her room, where Gil was sitting on the bed in his pyjamas. Catherine closed the bedroom door and began to undress. She knew Gil's eyes were on her as she changed into her nightgown. As Catherine got into bed, neither one of them said a word; just by a look they knew what they wanted to say. They turned off their lights and Catherine settled against Gil's chest. His arms tightened around her as he slowly slipped into a slumber. The redhead looked up to her husband and smiled.

"This love is a beautiful gift." She thought to herself. Catherine placed a kiss in Grissom's lips and turned to get more comfortable. Her eyes fell on a little piece of paper on which she had written she called her life's reminder. She smiled as she read:

"I have been blessed  
I feel like I've found my way  
I thank God for all I've been given  
at the end of every day

I have been blessed  
with so much more than I deserve  
to be here with the ones that love me  
to love them so much it hurts."

"I really have been blessed." She whispered to herself before slowly succumbing to sleep.

* * *

**did ya like it?? :) lemme know :)**

**Lullaby is "****Brahms Lullaby**" interpreted by Celine Dion


End file.
